


Like Scott

by Adeilla



Series: Lydia loves Scott [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia "will win a fields medal" Martin, POV Lydia Martin, Post-Allison's Death, should I tag Allison even if she's dead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeilla/pseuds/Adeilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she wonders if Allison is the reason she loves him. The way they both loved her. The way they both grieve her. </p><p>-</p><p>Collection of short Scott McCall/Lydia Martin drabbles I've written over the last couple of months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Realizing she is in love with Scott is strange yet not strange at all. It happens at night when she’s at home in her bed. ‘Lydia Martin, you’re in love with Scott McCall’ a voice in her head calls out. ‘Yes, yes I am’ another one responds. It’s easy to accept, partly because on some level she already knew, but mostly because it’s Scott and somehow she even trusts him with breaking her heart. It’s Scott and he cares so much that even if he doesn’t feel the same way about her he still gives her more love and support just by being her friend than any of her previous boyfriends ever had. He’s like an infinite pool of kindness and compassion that wraps around everyone he meets. And Lydia is fine with that, just being immersed in that warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison is the first person she tells. Because of course she is. 

“I’m in love with Scott” she tells the engraved letters on the tombstone. It’s the first time she tells it something that isn’t pain and loss and grief. She thinks that maybe she should feel guilt. That she should be apologizing to her dead best-friends for being in love with her ex-boyfriend. But somehow she just feels like no one would understand her feelings better than Allison, she loved him too after all.


	3. Chapter 3

When she meets up with the rest of the group the next day Scott looks at her and he knows. Somehow, when it’s about Allison, they always know. Maybe it’s a pack-thing, maybe it’s a banshee-thing. Maybe it’s a mixture of both. Either way they look at each other and know: Know when the other has visited her. Know if the other cried. Know if they didn’t cry and how that somehow can feel even worse. Know about feeling guilty and grateful at the same time or feeling happy about feeling sad: all those complicated and paradoxical feelings that can get so frustrating talking about with anyone else but can somehow be said with just a look between the two of them. Maybe it’s not a pack-thing. Maybe it’s not a banshee-thing. Maybe they’re just two people who lost someone they both loved very dearly. Maybe it’s a human-thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first three. I have a couple more that I will post later. Hope your enjoying my little drabbles so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia isn’t single; she’s something beyond that, where relationship status isn’t even in the equation. At first it’s out of grief: she was so busy being the best friend of the dead girl that she couldn’t be anything else. But somewhere along the line she found her way back to all the other things she is: a friend and a daughter and a student and a girl and a banshee and a translator of archaic latin and an ally and pack… And by being all of those things she forgets that she is suppose to be single too, and that’s why she isn’t. Because the value of a digit depends on its position in the number and if 'friend' was 1/10 of Lydia then 'single' would be 1/100 000 of her at the very best and who would ever define themselves by something beyond their seventh decimal?


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes she wonders if Allison is the reason she's in love with him. The way they both loved her. The way they both grieve her. The way they understand and recognize that grief in one another. But then he does something, something heroic and kind and good-hearted and so very Scott McCall and she knows it’s not. Allison is a part of it but she’s not the reason.


	6. Chapter 6

“I think… I think you were still here when it started” she says the second time she visits Allison. 

“I’m sorry about that.” She continues. Because this time it needs to be said, but it still comes out strangely light-hearted. A quick smile even brushes over her lips. Then she has to go, because the need to spill out all her thoughts to her friend gets to strong and it hurts again. It hurts that Allison will never be able to answer her. It hurts that she can’t read her face and know for sure if she’s fine with it or not: if Lydias confession would make Allisons eyes sparkle in curiosity or turn dark in panic.


	7. Chapter 7

“How long have you known you’re in love with him?” It’s Derek of all people who asks. 

“Who?” She responds, more because she wants to hear someone else say it than try and deny it.

“Scott” He says and it feels good to hear it out loud.

“Since January” she admits. “And you?”

“Me?”

“How long have you known that I’m in love with Scott?”

“Since November…” he says and then takes one of those dramatic pauses he seems so fond of. “…last year”

Of course he means last year, it’s not even Mars. 

“Before or after?” she asks, because she has to know. She has to know if she’s right. But Derek doesn’t understand what she’s means. So she leaves it. Derek is not like Scott, Scott would’ve known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when your notes are (almost) longer than the chapter...
> 
> I used a timeline for this part that I of course can't find now (the one on teenwolfwiki.com works though) but the important part is that Allison died in November. I used an ambiguous "not even Mars yet" to leave things open in case I want to play around with any events in season 4. But you really shouldn't put much weight on continuity, there's no plot or storyline to these little drabbles (she says in the notes of the most "plotty" chapter so far) and they really could be read independently if one wants too.
> 
> I'm also down to my two last pre-written texts. One that I wrote months ago and one more recent that I actually wrote after my last update. I don't know if I'll be writing anything more though, so after those two have been posted you should not be expecting regular updates on this. Thanks to those who have read this and left kudos, it puts a smile on my face :)


	8. Chapter 8

Scott could be a paradox sometimes. He was so protective of her and everyone in the pack, but one of the reasons she was in love with him was because he respected and trusted her independence. He knew that she could and had the right to take care of herself and make her own decisions. But it was more than that: he valued her input, was thankful for everything she brought. 

No one can be great at everything, but most people are great at something. And it takes someone special to see greatness in others and have the courage to rely on them. Scott McCall was someone special.


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia liked Kira, she really did. How could she not? She was optimism and courage wrapped in an adorable Kira-shaped package. There was no hostility there, no blame. It wasn’t even hard being around the girl, except when she reminded Lydia of Allison. Because she did sometimes, when she got that determination in her eyes or when they sparkled with joy. (She didn’t have Allisons smile; no one could have Allisons smile.) Then there were times when Kira reminded her of Stiles, when she was awkward and kind of all over the place, which hurt in a completely different way. Because how could Scott not like a girl that was a mixture of Allison and Stiles. And something else. Because there was something else there too: something new and unique and different that made her Kira, her own person and not just a copy of someone else.

But most of the time Kira was just Kira. Not Allison. Not someone who was so painfully **not** Allison. Not Stiles. Not Scott’s girlfriend. Just Kira. And Lydias friend. Most of the times Kira was Lydias friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's end on some girl-support. 
> 
> That's all I have saved up. I do have another short little thing that I will be posting, but it has more of a possible storyline to it so it will be posted separately just to not infer with the openness I feel these texts have. But it can very well be read as a companion piece so check it out if you want.


End file.
